Another Realm
by eclispe2025
Summary: Father is left with his two kids after his wife dies. the son has already left for his journey, and now his daughter wants to go as well. will he be able to let her go and move on or, is she doomed to stay with her father until her brother shows up?


Another fic by Eclipse2025  
>All ideas to the split personality goes to ShinjiHiroku, (as he inspired me to write this) one main difference is that mine won't be three chapters long.<br>"Normal speech"  
>"<em>Thoughts"<em>  
><em>"[pokemon<em>___thoughts__**]"**_  
>"[pokemon speech]"<p>

**Prologue**

"But… daddy!"  
>"No buts young lady to your room!"<br>The young 14 year old fumes upstairs and slams her door with a force that could be reckoned with.  
>*sigh* "they never grow up do they?"<br>"[No they don't master…]"  
>"How many times have I told you Berry stop calling me master! I'm your friend and you know it, I requested you call me by my name."<br>"[Please forgive me, mas…Nick]"  
>"Thank you, now did you finish eating your supper?"<br>"[Yes, the potato soup you cooked was perfect.]"  
>"You are most welcome, now run along I've got some making up to do."<br>"[As you wish.]"  
><em>"Yep as you probably guessed that's me right there, trotting upstairs to talk with my daughter, as for the reason for her outburst earlier… she wants to start her journey now, instead of finishing up her last year of middle school and then leave the following year. Oh crap where are my manners, I've completely forgotten to give you a back story. Names Nick (as you probably have guessed) and I live in the region of Unova with my daughter and son Clair and Light. Don't ask about the names as my wife (bless her soul) requested those as her dying wish as Clair was born. Yeah she died in child birth, but we've gotten over that and moved on. We now currently reside in White Forest in a rather large sized two story house with two acres of land to meddle with. My son Light left for his 2<em>_nd__ or 3__rd__ (I can't remember) journey around summer time last year at the ripe age of 16 and is coming home, in a few hours (actually) to take a break until he decides where he was going to go next. I used to be a trainer back in my younger years, but after I met my wife Saria, I had decided to settle down in Castelia city and start a family business there selling pastries. It turned out well for a while until Saria had gotten pregnant and had our first child Light. She had named him after the fact that; he was born at the exact moment of sunrise that day. Well now several years later she got knocked up again and bore Clair our daughter, but died in the process as the stress was too much for her body to take (she was a strong willed woman, but ever since her high school years her body was always very weak, and thus in turn got sick very easily). She was then buried the next day right alongside her parents in Accumula town cemetery. We've had our good times and we've had our bad, but even through all the trouble we still pulled through. Ok now enough of me rambling back to what I was doing."_  
>"Clair-chan?" I asked as I opened her door.<br>Soft sobs can still be heard from her location with her face muffled in her pillow.  
>"What...is…it…you…come…to…yell at…Clair …some…more?" She asked between sobs.<br>"No sweetie, I'm not here to yell, but I'm here to hear why you want to leave so soon; you're doing so well in school…"  
>"Well…"<br>"I mean you only have a few more months until schools out, and I can't just pull you from school without a good reason, otherwise daddy will get in trouble."  
>She looks a bit further down and nods.<br>"Now why don't you blow your nose and tell me what's wrong."  
>*sniff* "ok…"<br>After a long explanation which I think lasted about 2 hours, she finally stopped crying and hugged me for clearing things up.  
>"Alright now sweetie how about you tell me which Pokémon you want for your journey and I'll do my best to find one for you."<br>Her eyes looked up at me with a puppy dog face, and let out with a brief yelp of excitement.  
>"Ok…ok…I love you too. Now tomorrow night after dinner, I wanna hear your answer."<br>"Yay!"  
>"Oh but I do need to put a few restriction on though."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Yes, well darling I can't just find you a strong and powerful Pokémon right out of the blue and expect it to listen to you. So we will need to start off small, just like Berry and I did all those years ago…"<br>"Just then Berry walks in the door and jumps on my lap with enthusiasm."  
>"Yep she's a fighter all right, and I wouldn't have her any other way." I continue rubbing her head in her favorite spot.<br>"But…daddy, Clair doesn't…"  
>"No need to worry about that darling… I'm gonna let you see what you can choose from ok?"<br>"Ok…"  
>"Now come here please…"<br>Both of us get up from her bed, and make our way towards her computer that I had set up for her to do her school work on.  
>"Alright, then…" I say as I sit back down in front of it and begin tinkering with the desktop.<br>After a few minutes, the task I was working on was done and I allowed her to sit down and begin browsing.  
>"Alright sweetie, these are what you have to choose from and when you find the ones you like I want you to make a list right here, and pick out your top 5. After that, we will see what we can do."<br>Only a simple grunt is heard from her as I walk out of the room. Now to check on…  
>*knock, knock*<br>_"I wonder could it be? No way it's too early for him to be back._ Who is it?"  
>"Father it's me, I told you was…"<br>"Light!"  
>"Yes! I told you I was coming today…"<br>"Yes I remember that but you said around 8 or 9 o' clock…"  
>"Yeah well that's the benefit of having a good strong flying type with me, especially one as strong as yours."<br>"Oh right… I forgot I sent him to pick you up. Stupid me…"  
>"Well um… can I come in?"<br>"Oh yeah of course and you to Cross."  
>"[Hah… thanks, Nick…]"<br>"You're most welcome my friend."  
><em>"Cross the Pidgeot, my strongest and only flying type at the moment. He was my very first catch as a Pidgey… kicked out of his flock for being the 'runt' he was injured when I found him on my second day as a Pokémon trainer. I picked him up and took him to a nearby Pokémon center for his recovery."<em>  
>"Alright Light… let's see 'em"<br>"See who… oh right… well we should probably head to the back yard before I destroy the house in doing so… by the way where's Clair-chan, I've got something she's been asking for..."  
>"Asking for… my I?"<br>"No! She requested that I not even show it to you until she was read to show you…"  
>"Hey what's all the… Big Brother!"<br>"Hey Clair-chan…"  
>She runs and hugs her brother faster than I can think.<br>"Whoa I wish she'd run that fast when she wants to hug me…"  
>"Eh heh heh…"<br>"So big brother did you find it?"  
>"As a matter of fact I did Clair-chan…"<br>He pulls out a Pokéball from his bag and hands it to her.  
>Her eyes grow big with astonishment as he places it into her hand.<br>"Well now let's go to the back yard and take a look at what you got my son…"  
>"Sure dad… you coming Clair?"<br>"Hmm…" was her only response as she continued to stare at the Pokéball.  
>"Alright then…"<br>"Oh…Berry?"  
>"[Yes?]"<br>"Keep an eye on her for a moment please, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be right out back."  
>"[Of course.]"<br>"Oh that reminds me father, there is something else I wanna show you while we are out here…"  
>"Oh… something I should be fascinated by?"<br>"Oh more than fascinated…"  
>The two of us step outside and into the back yard.<br>"Alright guys come on out!"  
>And in one flash of light five Pokémon appear in front of me, a Raichu, Leafeon, Froslass, a Luxray, and…<br>_"Wait where's…"_  
>"Sawsbuck?"<br>"Yeah… look hard dad… oh and no mind reading."  
><em>"Damn<em>… alright my son,"  
>Staring at the Pokémon before me I try to notice any slight difference until…<br>"Heh…I don't see him…_and I thought I told him to_…."  
>"Wait…" I look to his side and sure enough there he was lying right next to Light, until I looked in his direction he disappeared again.<br>"Wow… nice trick, but how on earth did you teach him that?"  
>"I didn't dad, after I went to Professor Juniper, and took a look at him. Sure enough there it was plain as day…"<br>"Now that's my boy! Ok now what's the amazing thing?"  
>*scream*<br>"Clair!"  
>"Clair-chan?"<br>We both dash back in only to see her cradling a new eevee.  
>Both of us let out a sigh in relief.<br>"Sweetie don't scare us like that! You had us worried!"  
>"Daddy, daddy lookit! Big brother got Clair an eevee!"<br>"That's wonderful sweetie. Come on let head to the backyard so little eevee can get some exercise."  
>"Hai!"<br>"Ok now my son, what's the surprise?"  
>"Well now that she's opened her present I can show you yours."<br>"Wait another Pokéball?"  
>"Yes, as that little eevee was locking this one out, now that it's out of my hands I can show you now. Come on out!"<br>"And in one more flash of light a bright yellow Petilil appears."  
>"Wait then that means…"<br>"Yes, as per moms last request of me… he says solemnly placing a stone in my hand."  
>"A sun stone?"<br>"Yeah…she's already been trained very well…"  
>"Wait she…oh no, no no no no no. I can't…"<br>"But dad why not?"  
>I place one hand facing towards the house a point towards where Berry is, and I'm leaning trying my hardest to avoid her gaze.<br>"I promised her I wouldn't have any other female Pokémon on our team other than her, and if she sees her evolved form… I don't even want to think what will happen to me or little Petilil..."  
>"Oh its ok dad, I got that covered."<br>"Huh?"  
>"One thing I did learn about her in all my years when I was playing with her was to do two things at all times; one, never and I mean Never piss her off in any way shape or form."<br>"And two?"

"There is one thing that above all else she loves, other than your cooking."  
>"And that is?"<br>"A flamboyant girl."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Watch."  
>"But…"<br>"Just watch dad…come here Berry! And give me a hug!"  
>"[Yay!]"<br>Berry leaps into his arms as she did me when we were traveling.  
>And he slowly walks over to the Petilil I had brought out.<br>He starts to say something out of earshot, and as I try to listen in, I'm struck by a vine whip from Berry.  
>"[But the Fuck out!]"<br>"Heh dad I don't mean to be frank but she has a point…"  
>"Wait you understood her?"<br>"Well yeah… recently your trait sprouted from within me and suddenly during a gym match, I could understand Sawsbuck. I don't know how, but it happened…"  
>"Wait what about?"<br>"Nope that hasn't appeared…yet."  
>"Well that's good to know, although as soon as it does I want you to contact me."<br>"Will do dad, now back to what I was saying…"  
>More whispering could be heard, but for the sake of my health, I backed off a little.<br>After a few minutes of whispering, they separate and split up. Berry heads towards Petilil, and Light heads my way.  
>"Oh and dad by the way, I didn't have to be able to understand a Pokémon to know what she said when she hit you."<br>"Yeah... well you know what I always say at times like that..."  
>"Well... technically yes, actually no..."<br>"Good you remembered..."  
>"Of course father, I can't stop using it now that I've been using it for what 2...3 years now?"<br>"Eh...heh...heh..."  
>"Alright Berry what's... holy...Arceus…" I gawk as I step back tripping over Clair by accident<br>"Daddy!"  
>"Oops sorry sweetie..."<br>"Berry what's gotten into you?"  
>"[Nothing, it's just I love me some grass types.]"<br>"[Please help...me...]"  
>"What's wrong Petilil?"<br>"Oh forgot to mention, she's really shy..."  
>"Come here then..."<br>The scared grass type free herself from Berry and walk...er floats up to Light and cuddles in his embrace.  
>As he coos sweet words, I walk up and pick up Berry, placing her in her favorite spot... on my head...<br>"[Ah...so nice...]"  
>"Glad you like it... alright Petilil come here so we can get this over with..."<br>"Ok..."  
>"What's wrong don't you wanna evolve?"<p>

"Um..."  
>"Hey Light I thought you said she was strong..."<br>"She..."  
>"[I...I am strong!]"<br>"Alright little one how about a little bet then?"  
>"ok..."<br>"Alright I win you touch this stone and evolve, I lose you decide what you want to do."  
>"D-deal..."<br>"Alright! And just to make it fair Berry..."  
>"[yes?]"<br>"do whatever you like."  
>"[really?]"<br>I give her a simple nod.  
>"[yay! alright my pretty, I'm gonna go all out!]"<br>"just remember Berry, my one rule..."  
>"[yes... I break it, I buy it... I remember...]"<br>"good, now the same goes for you as well Petilil."  
>"[i don't understand...]"<br>"alright then... Berry you wanna enlighten her?"  
>"[with pleasure...]"<p>

the floating grass type just continues to stare, at the grass snake until she decides to explain  
>"[alright, as i said earlier you break it you buy it... any damage done to any objects, land, or personal harm... meaning mas...oops i mean Nick, Light, or Clair-chan get hurt. you have to pay for the damages with...]"<br>"[with what?]"  
>"[your soul...]"<br>the petilil stares at her with a face to could only resemble a person having a heart attack.  
>"[s-seriously?]"<p>

a bit of silence ensues  
>Berry's reply is a serious look, and Petilil tries to look at her trainer, but as she does Berry charges at her knocking her to the fence.<br>"[hah gotcha!]"  
>"hey dad are you sure its ok, to lie to her like this?"<br>"no, but yes..."  
>"why..."<br>"my son... i'm applaud, you should know better than anyone what this type or stress can do to a person."  
>"yes, but..."<br>"just think of it this way, if she can handle this fight, she will be able to handle what i have in store for her later..."  
>"alright..."<br>"do your best petilil!"  
>"she looks up at him with a relived smile."<br>_"[Master Light believes in me, he really believes in me!]"_  
>bam!<br>petilil is stricken again and throw into the fence.  
>"[come on wake up and stop daydreaming, if you wanna win you better wake up and smell the sitrus berries. or you can just give up and we can move on with our lives!]"<br>"[no...]"  
>"[huh? what was that?]"<br>"[i said...NO, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! Ingrain!]"  
>"[ha...now what are you gonna do, you're stuck to the ground, like a punching bag!]"<br>"[THIS! Grasswhistle!]"  
>and suddenly Berry is asleep.<br>"oh...now that is interesting"  
>"[GROWTH!]"<p>

"wow she's gonna try and take Berry down while she's fast asleep..."  
>"but we all know that Berry is a light sleeper..."<br>"just watch dad..."  
>"[time to end this!]"<br>Suddenly petilil starts gathering a monumental amount of energy in front of her face.  
>"but...berry hasn't been hit by one of those in... oh... since our early days. especially asleep..."<br>after about 30 seconds, of building energy the orb is massive, pushing about twice the size of petilil's evolved form, and berry finally wakes up...  
>"woah... now whats berry gonna do?"<br>"just watch my son... on the day after our first tournament she swore to me that never again will she ever be hit by that attack, for as long as she lived... otherwise..."  
>"otherwise..."<br>"she'll allow herself to evolve into serperior..."  
>"she what?"<br>"yep... that was her solemn promise, and she's stuck by it day in and day out."  
>"[NOW YOU conceited TRAINERS PET BITCH, LETS SEE YOU BLOCK THIS!]"<br>shoooooop... A/N: just imagine the effect when a cero is fired in the bleach anime  
>"[oh shit...]"<br>at point blank range petilil fires a solar beam at Berry with so much energy, even though its about 10pm at night its power is like its noon on a hot summers day.  
>a within seconds the beam dies down, and both pokemon slowly appear out of the smoke<br>and both pokemon appear out of the smoke, both exhausted  
>"wow and i didn't think berry would be able to block that..."<br>"she didn't"  
>"what? its clearly obvious she did unless..."<br>"yep here... i took the liberty of recording this, just in case something came up..."  
>"but dad how are we... oh that's right you have different views don't you?"<br>"yes...yes i do, the moment little petilil fired, the camera lens switched over to something it could see with."  
>"alright girls we shall call it a tie and put off the rematch until next week, take 5..."<br>"[like hell its a tie...]"  
>"wait what did you say petilil?"<br>"[I SAID LIKE HELL I TIED WITH THAT STUCK UP BITCH!]"  
>"and with that she disappeared in an instant..."<br>"no petilil!" Cried Light.  
>"[hmmm... naive little brat...]"<br>just as petilil struck, Berry disappeared again, but this time a doll remained  
>"wait you mean..."<br>"yes my son... in order to prevent her from ever having to take an attack like that ever again, she trained exuberantly hard and taught herself substitute and mirror coat."  
>as petilil struck the doll berry appeared behind her and struck her down with leaf blade, and ended the match.<br>"nice job Berry you did well... i grant you permission to use the special stuff tonight."  
>"[really?]"<br>I simply nod  
>"[yay!]"<br>"alright son, a little more training and she will do fine."  
>"but dad i didn't..."<br>"its alright son, it was something we both didn't expect... go ahead and get washed up and i'll fix you something up in the mean time..."  
>"alright dad..."<br>"upsie-daisy petilil... lets go get cleaned up..."

as soon as we were upstairs and in the bathroom.  
>"[i'm sorry master...]"<br>"for what petilil?"  
>"[i lost my temper again... even though i made a promise...]"<br>before she could finish i hold her closer in a warm embrace  
>"its alright petilil, although it was uncalled for... you gave it your all..."<br>she looks up at her master with almost tearful eyes

"[Thank you master…]"

"Its alright…just be more careful next time…"

"[Ok…]"

"Alright now petilil lets get you cleaned up…"

With that, Light leaps in to the waiting shower and gets them both clean. 20 minutes later they both return down stairs to an awaiting family with a food spread on the table.

"Well now it's good to see that my son still cleans up just as good as he did when he left."

"Aw come on dad you think I would pass up an opportunity to take a shower here, especially since you have the water pressure turned all the way up?"

"Of course…well at least I hope not, well my son enjoy your dinner, and don't woory about your Pokémon they are already taken care of."

"Thanks dad…"

"Alright now Petilil time to fulfill your end of the bet."

"[Ok…]"

Light sets her down, and she floats up to me with a glum look plastered on her face.

"Now this will only take a second my dear…"

She closes her eyes and waits for her evolution to occur.


End file.
